User talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store/Archive 2
Leave offers and your MLN username below please, and please do sign. This page is if you want to buy something from my store. Click Here to comment. Archive 1 hey i am joaq96 (mln user: joaq1996)i need rought gems. i will trade you for gypsum or pipes. tell me ok? ;) :I have a spare Rough Diamond for 25 Clicks. Next time sign at the bottom of the page okay, thanks. 00:29, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, A diamond for for a Gypsum. Okay? 00:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I won't leave you alone Hey, there. It's me again, to leave you bankrupt XD. Anywho, would it be cool to do a trade of 25 clicks for 25 clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :) Sure. I guess you where to Click. Where do want your clicks? 15:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) maybe 2 diamonds for 1 gypsum or not, it's ok. Yes! tell me and i will set up my trade modul joaq96 :Sure, Tell me when you set it up. 19:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) If you can click on my LEGO Universe modules. Tell me what modules I should click on your page?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 20:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The Electrician's Apperntice Module, if you would. 20:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Me iz done.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I did mine. 21:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 21:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Me again. When my clicks reload fully again and I can put the correct module on, can you click for the Jeweled Triceratops Masterpiece? Thanks again.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll click, but could you please do 75 Clicks? 50 is kind of a Rip-off for me. 00:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, before we start, how many Clicks do you allready have on your DEM? 00:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) DEM? What's that? Is it the bar that says how many clicks?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) D'inosaur '''E'xcavation 'M'odule. 23:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ah. Well, I'm waiting to finish the LEGO Universe rank, and when I'm done I'll set the DEM module for the first time! Yay!!!!! Of course, I'l also be asking for clicks in other areas.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 10:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, tell me when you post your module on, then I will click. 14:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Got it up. I'll be giving you 52 clicks right now, and I'll pay the rest when they reload.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 15:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, on which module of yours should I click?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 15:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Click the Pourman's Appertice Module. I gave you the first 30 Clicks. Tell me when you have the blueprint, and I will stop clicking. 15:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Just gave you 30 clicks. 45 to go.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 19:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Now it's 35 clicks to go.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Me iz done with my clicks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC) And while this deal is going, I got another one for you. I'll buy your rough sapphire and ruby at 50 clicks altogether. Deal?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Tires Please Hey can I please get 20 tires? My username is grandsalami 20:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that's 80 Clicks, so give me '''59 On my Electrican's Module, then, when I tell you, put the remaining 21 on my Pourman's Module. 20:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) OK I gave you 41 clicks just give me a day to get more OK? 21:16, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll send you the first ten tires, tell me when you give the next 18. BTW, I'll lift my rule on no I.P. Loyalty Cards for this, You get points for this. 01:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) OK I gave you the other 18 clicks tell me when you get your next module up K? 14:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, it's up. go ahead and click and I will swnd you the other 10 Tires. 14:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ok i gave you the clicks can i have the tires now? 01:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, Your Tires have been sent. 01:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) =Selling= I can sell: *2x thornax *1x iconox's favor *10x Space fuel cells *1x Best Bee *25x Strawberries *20x Flowers *4x Solar Power Cells *1x Ancient Spear Fragment 2 2x thornax Name your price. MLN:keithdsm97 : I'll take the Space cells and Iconox's favor for 29 Clicks. You okay with that? P.S. If you want to break a line, use the tag. 22:31, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Okay deal. Put them on my Plastic Pellet mod. P.S. Thanks for the tip. 01:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks for the clicks. *sending items**sent items*LegoManiac97 01:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Wait. are you both the same guy? 01:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, sorry. You know get 3 points on the loyalty card. 03:00, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I posted that before I had a account.LegoManiac97 03:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Bargain I need 10 tires. How about 20 clicks? LegoManiac97 18:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, put the clicks on the Pourman's Module. (I owe you because the LEGO.com server is busy. 23:47, 6 May 2009 (UTC) gave you the clicksLegoManiac97 00:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Okay, your tires have been sent. 00:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) thanksLegoManiac97 01:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Buying can I have 10 SPCs?[[User:LegoManiac97|'LegoManiac97']][[User:LegoManiac97/Brick and Stud Store|'store']][[User talk:LegoManiac97|'talk']] }} 14:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) How's 18 Clicks on my Plumber's Module? 22:47, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I no longer need them I need a dino scale do you have one of those? 01:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I sell plenty, how many do you want? 01:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Five please so 10 clicks? 02:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) engines i would like to buy all of ur engines, please. 10:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC)